The long-term goals of this project are to evaluate the progression of cardiovascular disease in lupus women as compared to healthy controls, to identify qualitative differences in carotid plaques between lupus women and healthy controls, to identify cardiovascular risk factors, and to intervene therapeutically. Specific Aim 1 is to determine the rate of progression of carotid atherosclerosis in lupus women compared to age-, race-, and geographically-similar controls. Specific Aim 2 is to compare qualitative differences in carotid plaque between lupus women and healthy controls. Specific Aim 3 is to evaluate the role of preventive cardiology intervention in lupus patients. B-mode carotid ultrasounds will be performed on 220 lupus women and 165 healthy controls, which will be compared to prior carotid ultrasounds for progression of intima-media thickness. Additionally, carotid plaque density and echogenicity will be assessed and compared between lupus and healthy control women. Lupus patients evaluated by preventive cardiology will be analyzed for baseline traditional cardiovascular risk factors and interventions made, then followed over two years time to evaluate changes in these potentially modifiable risk factors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]